Fighting for Salvation, Fighting for Redemption
by thedruidprincess
Summary: The apocalypse has begun. The angels forces are dieing and Castiel can do nothing to stop it, maybe now is the time for hope and faith to be lost. Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Well, heres my new fic. Ive had his idea in my head for a while now. And since Cas is so damn hot I just had to post it! xD

Anyway I dont own + Me having nothing worth wanting other than my HOT supernatural poster (it has sam, dean AND cas) = you not sueing.

Just so you know this is set way after season 5. You will understand. Contains spoilers for season 4 and season 5

Also, I dedicate this fic to my best friend Rachy and my friends Bee and Ellie. Love you!

* * *

Pain. Pain consumed him, enveloping his very being. Unable to make the pain stop, Castiel fell to his knees as he was forced to watch the worst of his nightmares come to life in front of his eyes. Powerless to stop the agony, Castiel closed his eyes, wishing with all of his heart that his father would know what was happening and save them. His angels. His soldiers. The ones who followed their orders faithfully, and now they were being left to die at the hands of the demons.

Castiel looked around him; all around him angels were dying. Slowly being ripped apart by their demonic counterparts and in some cases, by old friends who had sided with him. With Lucifer. Blood stained the grounds of heaven and painted the skies of the earth, allowing all to see the coming of the apocalypse.

Castiel was loosing faith, heaven no longer existed; having being over run by demons. Dean Winchester had fallen long ago and with him so had any chance of the angels winning. The other hunters had been among the first to die; Ellen, the mother to those who needed it, had been the first. Followed closely by Jo then Bobby, both who were killed when trying to save innocents from being tortured to death. 357 human lives were destroyed that day. 357 humans and 6 angels were butchered and they barely took down a third of the demons that attacked them.

The battle was fierce, every angel on the battlefield fought bravely, fighting for their fallen brothers and sisters, fighting for those they had loved and lost at the hands of Lucifer. Fighting for their salvation. Fighting for their very lives, god forsaken or not.

Castiel saw a flash of purple out of the corner of his eyes. Unbelieving, he turned and caught sight of a shadowed figure with purple wings chasing away the demons, leaving the forgotten soldiers of god alone with their deceased comrades and enemies.

Lifting his hand to his chest, Castiel touched the amulet that hung there. Next to Deans precious amulet lay a single violet feather, the only piece of his love he had, the only reminder he had of his once happy life. It now only served as a bitter reminder of the torture they had endured at the hands of Zacharia as he was forced to watch as the sword of Michael was used to slay his love.

That was the first time that Castiel had felt anger and hatred. That was the first time he had felt the need for revenge. That was the day that he truly lost his hope for redemption, as he took the sword and used it to disembowel Zacharia.

Silence smothered the battlefield as the angels gathered in mourning for their fallen brothers, trying to distinguish between those dead and those dead and those just gravely injured, those that could still be helped, be healed. Castiel turned away from his brothers, leaving the sorrow he could feel consuming the atmosphere. He left, returning to the ruins which had once been the home of Bobby Singer. Walking through the think layers of dust which covered the rubble, Castiel headed to the backyard where three headstones had been placed.

Stopping in front of the middle cross, Castiel bowed his head in remembrance for his fallen friend. His blue eyes shone with the tears which he had been fighting since he had seen what he believed he had seen. Shutting his eyes, Castiel tried to block the horrific images of his friends falling, from coming back. Castiel's voice, strained from keeping his emotions in check, strained from years in solitude, broke the unearthly silence. 'I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while. The war, it has gotten complicated. We have lost even more angels, I fear that we have lost.' Castiel stopped, trying desperately to keep his emotions under control. Rouge tears leaked from his eyes as he looked to the skies, wishing in vain for guidance, to see his charge again, to see his friend again. 'I'm sorry that I failed you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save Sam or any of the others. I'm sorry that I broke my promise that I wouldn't change. I'm sorry that we couldn't stop the apocalypse.'

Footsteps echoed from behind Castiel, shocking him into a standing position, his sword drawn out in warning, pressed against the stranger's neck. Raphael stood in front of Castiel, completely unsurprised by his actions. There were living in dangerous times, especially for angels. Ever since heaven had been taken by the demons, angels had been hunted. The once magnificent race was now nearing extinction, the demons being successful in their eradication of their enemies.

Many angels had chosen to side with Lucifer, choosing a life on the side of darkness over a life of fear and death. Raphael stood unmoving in front of Castiel, waiting for his first move. Blood slowly trickled down Raphael's neck as the sword cut into his skin, as Castiel's eyes shone with distain as he watched the traitor stood in front of him. Raphael's blank expression turned into a sneer as he opened his mouth and spoke, his voice cutting through Castiel like daggers. 'Well well, if it isn't little Mr. Soldier boy. What, saying hello to your savior? I would have thought by now you realized there was no hope for you little weaklings. If the Winchester brothers dieing wasn't enough, surely watching Anfiel die because of you would have finished the job. But no, I have to come here to finish the job that Zacharia was too lazy to finish before he died.'

Anger blinded Castiel as he lashed out, years of anger exploding from him as he fought with Raphael. The archangel who had once fought bravely for the armies of heaven, clashed swords with Castiel, only had one aim. To kill the angel known as Castiel.

The two fought equally, millennia's of war evident in their prefect skill of swordsmanship. Castiel, not wanting to fight at the graves of his old friends, evaded the blows from Raphael, trying his best to survive the fight and get back to his family who needed him. To get back to the remnants of his garrison.

* * *

So what did you think? Review and let me know?

heres a few fics you should check out:

All We Are by ParaCaerOuVoar - Its a great fic, with some even greater OC's in it

Alone, Patient and Supernatural: Laura xx - Another great fic, relatively new but its realy getting going!

Ambriel: ElzBelz01- I cant describe this fic as anything other than completely frickin awesome!

There'll Be Peace When You Are Done: Bee Winchester David - I do love this fic, even though there have been a few times when i have been tempted to kill her! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Heres the next chap, sorry it wasnt up earlier but I have been crazy busy at school, then I was at the hellhounds con (which was AWESOME) and then I got behind at school again ;D?

Yeah, I dont own it. Wish I did though xD I do however own any of the angels you dont recognise

Bit of a warning this chaps kinda dark and theres a bit of torture mentioned at the end but not my fault.

* * *

The angels' blades clashed violently as they fought valiantly, anger and hatred evident in the ferocious battle that the two were immersed in. Castiel faltered, not wanting to be responsible for any more deaths of the angels, but was rewarded with a sharp blow to the abdomen sending him forcefully to his knees.

Castiel coughed, blood trickling down the side of his face as he tried to regain his composure. Picking his blade up again, he forcefully pulled himself to his feet as he realized that this was one fight that could not be stopped under diplomatic terms. Raphael grinned triumphantly; as he watched his pray bleed, his grace slowly diminishing as he slowly lost his faith in their father. A sinister light shone in Raphael's eyes, as he looked down on his younger brother, unsuspecting of the plans of what his other brother still had to come.

Castiel wobbled, unsteady on his feet, as he stood level with Raphael who took advantage of his opponent's unsteadiness, sending him flying backwards into a wall with a quick yet powerful strike to the chest. Landing amidst rubble, a loud crack filled the air before a pain filled cry came from the young angel. Castiel tried to clear his head, moving slowly as he tried calling one last time to his comrades for help, as he watched Raphael stalking towards him, blade raised high to finish the job.

His prayers were answered as he saw two shadows ascended on Raphael, their anger apparent as they glared fiercely at the traitor. An unheard conversation passed between the two arrivals and the shadow to the left turned and ran towards where Castiel lay, unmoving whilst the other stalked angrily to the archangel who was now stepping backwards in fear.

Sahiah drew her blade, unable to control her anger towards Raphael; the only thought present in her mind was to punish the archangel in front of her, to ensure that he truly understood the sins which he was committing. Raphael looked around himself nervously, trying to find a way to get away from her, her dark eyes promising him pain that would cause even the hardest of demons to cringe. Placing her blade to his throat, Sahiah snarled, pleasure flowing through her body as she watched blood start to leak from the incision, which she started to create on Raphael's neck.

'Sahiah, we don't have time for this. Castiel needs medical attention now. Stop playing with the bastard and come over here.' Requiel's voice interrupted Sahiah's 'game', as she realized just how hurt their brother was. Cocking her head to the side, Sahiah looked at Raphael in the most innocent expression she could muster, before swiftly punching him in the face and effectively knocking him out.

'I'm coming, but I 'aint leaving him here, I'm taking him back to base camp so we can play for a bit.' Mirth evident in Sahiah's voice, the underlining promise of a world of pain that usually belonged to the torturers of hell. Leaving Raphael bound with barbed wire which had been soaked in holy oil, Sahiah ran to her sister who had Castiel sprawled out on her lap. As she approached the two, Sahiah saw the true extent of Castiel's injuries and her anger flared, Raphael was going to pay dearly for what he had done to her little soldier, her brother, her family.

Requiel was worried, and Requiel never worried. She looked down at Castiel, trying with all of her grace to heal her fallen brother but nothing she did could stop the blood from pouring out of the wounds which littered her brothers body, staining her grey jeans a deep crimson. Together, the two sisters combined their grace to temporarily heal Castiel before taking him home.

They were greeted by the aged angel Ofael, who gingerly took Castiel from them before taking him to a private room that would allow him to heal Castiel in peace as the two angels hovered around him before they remembered about the traitor that they had left in the ruins of the legendary hunters yard. With a nod to her old mentor Sahiah left, returning to where Raphael lay, the blood from his wounds staining the dirt as the wire sank further and further into his skin as he struggled in vain to become free.

Sahiah grinned a demonic grin as she picked the archangel up by the neck, digging her nails in just enough to draw blood. She flung him over her shoulder, preparing to once again return to the home of her garrison. She wouldn't 'play' here, this was sacred ground to her, a place where she had met great hunters and angels alike. She didn't want to tarnish the memories of the legendary hunter that was Bobby Singer by staining the grounds of his home with the blood of a traitorous angel who had caused so much death that had wiped out 50% of the Earth's population.

FLASHBACK

Childish giggles filled the air as three fully-grown women ran around Bobby Singers salvage yard. Tears of laughter poured down their faces as they dodged the cars that littered the area, evidence of the prank which they had just played as they looked for shelter as they knew their victims wouldn't be happy little puppies, one in particular.

'_NO! MY BABY! THEY FRICKIN HURT MY BABY!' Deans horrified scream filled the air as he looked on incredulously at his beautiful impala. His now pink impala, that was parked dangerously close to a pile of spare parts that were wobbling ominously. Sam's laughing got his attention as he stared disbelievingly at his car, 'Shut up bitch, they covered you laptop in hello kitty stickers remember! Was it not bad enough that they had to paint my guns orange? They had to hurt my baby, WELL THEY ARE SO FRICKIN DEAD!' _

_The girls cried even harder when they heard dean shriek, trying as hard as possible not to burst out into hysterics which would then cause them to be found and more than likely killed by the elder Winchester._

_END FLASHBACK_

A single tear escaped from Sahiah's eye as she saw the car, which they had hidden in on that faithful day. That had been the last time the three of them had been together with the Winchesters, a few short hours before Anfiel had been called to fight which caused her to be taken and killed by Zechariah.

Upon reaching her destination, Sahiah tied Raphael up, symbols drawn in hold oil keeping him in place. Getting out her knives and pieces of weaponry, Sahiah started to play. Letting out all her frustration and anger, Sahiah carved into Raphael's skin allowing her body to be sprayed by his blood as he screamed for mercy.

'Mercy? You want mercy? What about Castiel? Would you have shown him mercy if we hadn't shown up? And Anfiel? What the fuck about her? She was your fucking partner and you got her killed and then you left and joined the bastard side that killed her. Which fucking part of that makes you deserve some mercy? The getting my sister killed part? Or then coming back and trying to kill the love of her life?'

Tears of anger poured down Sahiah's face as years of built up anguish came flowing through her body, her well structured defenses finally crumbling under the pressures which came through the years of war. Years of a war that she now knew that they could not win.

For what seemed to be hours, Sahiah stood there piercing Raphael's skin, allowing herself to seek revenge on one of the angels she had once looked up to, only to then be betrayed in the worst way possible. A warm hand placed itself upon her shoulder, halting her in her assault.

Sahiah turned, looking into the deep purple eyes of her sister, she spoke. 'I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I – I just miss Anfi so much. I would give anything to see her again.'

Requiel's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her sister, as she wrapped her arms around her, holding onto each other as they wept. As they wept for their youngest sibling, wishing that what they had done had been enough. That they had been able to save her. Wishing that they had been strong enough to stop the apocalypse from destroying their whole lives.

'I miss her too. I can't believe that our little Anfi is gone and this time. This time there's no Gabriel to bring her back to us.'

* * *

I just want to say a extra special thankyou to Rachy and Bee. Them two have been the light in my life these past few months and I love them so much. This chap was just for you two babes! (even though youve read most of it already!)

anyway REVIEW! You know you wanna!


End file.
